The Rebirth of Hope
by Brendan94
Summary: La historia de un chico que revive del mas alla para cumplir su sueño.
1. Prologo: El comienzo de la aventura

**Bueno aqui bajo mi segundo fic que ya tenia echo xD, no es tan largo pero espero que lo disfruten (este fue el primero que hize solo q lo postee despues de el otro q hize)**

**T****he rebirth of hope**

**Prologo: El comienzo de la aventura. **

**Todo empezaba con un joven fantasma, su nombre era Cless. Este fantasma era en vida un joven de 16 años, Que había muerto tras un tornado que había pasado en su pueblo natal "primavera". Desafortunadamente para Cless el nunca había tenido un Pokemon, ya que sus padres los detestaban.**

**50 años mas tarde, mientras su espíritu rondaba por el pueblo, vio a un par de jóvenes que salían del laboratorio del profesor Elm. Estos parecían muy felices así que Cless se acerco.**

**-Así que ellos también obtuvieron sus pokemon-decía tristemente.**

**De esos dos jóvenes, la chica llevaba a un Chikorita y el chico un Totodile.**

**-¡Guau! Mi Chikoria es tan mono- dacia la chica sin dejar de abrazar a su nuevo compañero.**

**-¡Je! Pero mi Totodile es el mas feroz, ¿No es así?-mirando a su Totodile.**

**-¡Toto!- Respondía alegremente el lagarto azul.**

**-Bueno se lo iré a enseñar a mi madre, ¡nos vemos Alex!-dacia la chica mientras se alejaba. **

**-Y yo a mis padres. Nos vemos mañana Kathy -alejadose también.**

**Cless que observaba a los dos jóvenes novatos dirigiéndose a sus casas.**

**-Esto no es justo…-Decía mientras apretaba sus puños trasparentes.**

**Ya entrada la noche, el joven fantasma que se quedaba en las ramas del árbol mas grande del pueblo, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ya que antes del tornado, había planeado ir a buscar su primer pokemon y escaparse de su casa para poder comenzar su gran aventura…**

**-La vida no es justa, ¿porque un día antes de poder tener mi primer pokemon tenia que morir?. Se supone que yo viajaría con mi pokemon, enfrentaríamos retos y conocería gente de todo tipo.**

**En eso una luz muy extraña, se poso sobre el joven fantasma y se escucho una voz, que se dirigía al joven desconcertado.**

**-¿Te gustaría volver a la vida?-Se escuchaba de la nada**

**-¿Eh?¿revivir?**

**-Así es, revivir y hacer realidad tu sueño-con voz amable**

**-¿Pero como? Eso es imposible…**

**-No lo es-insistía la voz**

**-Entonces hazlo-mientras cerraba los ojos**

**En eso Alex, quien no podía dormir de la alegría, diviso un destello que provenía del árbol mas grande. Curioso, tomo a su totodile y se dirigió al lugar donde vio el gran destello.**

**Ya ahí, el joven temeroso se acerco poco a poco al árbol, cuando vio a una persona de su edad con ropas muy extrañas tirada en el prado. **

**Bueno eso fue xD espero les aya gustado opinen ^^**

**bye**


	2. Capitulo I: El amanecer de un nuevo dia

_Bueno aqui el sgundo capitulo disfrutenlo :D_

**Capitulo I:**** El amanecer de un nuevo día**

**Alex al ver al extraño chico tirado fue enseguida a ver como estaba.**

**-¡Oye, despierta!-mientra lo sacudía**

**-No responde… ¡Totodile pistola agua!- ordeno el joven muy preocupado**

**-¡Toto!-Lanzando el chorro de agua**

**El extraño chico seguía sin responder, Alex sin saber que hacer, llama a su amiga Kathy.**

**[Ring… ring…]**

**-¿Alex, que sucede?-Respondió medio dormida.**

**-¡Kathy esto es urgente, ven rápido hacia el gran árbol!-Cuelga el teléfono.**

**Kathy un poco preocupada se dirige junto a su chikorita al gran árbol, al llegar ve a Alex tratando de hacer reaccionar a un extraño.**

**-¿Qué paso aquí?-Asustada.**

**-Vi un destello y vine a ver que sucedía, cuando me encontré a este tio tirado aquí, no responde… no se que hacer-Decía angustiado el joven.**

**-No te preocupes parece estar inconsciente, mientras llevémoslo al pueblo- Tomando el control de la situación .**

**Ya en el pueblo llevaron al extraño a casa del profesor Elm, no podían llevarlo a sus casas ya que pensaban que sus padres no le dejarían entrar**

**-¡Prof. Elm!-golpeaba Alex la puerta**

**[se abre la puerta]**

**-¿Qué sucede?- respondió el despistado Prof.**

**-Ayúdenos, encontramos a este chico inconsciente-decía Kathy**

**-Pasen y déjenlo en el sofá-mientras les habría la puerta**

**-¿Y este Chico?-Curioso el Prof.**

**-no lo sabemos, lo encontramos inconsciente,-decía Alex **

**Mientras Alex le explicaba lo que paso al Prof. El extraño chico despierta **

**-¿Dónde estoy?-decía confundido**

**-¡Despertaste!-decía Kathy aliviada**

**-Que susto el que nos diste hombre, mira que estar tirado en un lugar asi. ¿Quién eres?-Decía también aliviado**

**El chico que era de pelo castaño oscuro, piel blanca ojos café pardo, se miraba sorprendido.**

**-Mi nombre es Cless-Decía el casi susurrando **

**-Mi nombre es Alex-decía el mientras se apuntaba con el dedo.**

**Ella Kathy.**

**-Un gusto-decía sonriéndole**

**-Y el de cara despistada es el Prof. Elm.-mientras se reía**

**-ajajá, muy chistoso Alex-Decía sarcástico el Prof. **

**-Y… ¿Qué hacías ahí tirado?-Kathy preguntaba curiosa**

**-Vine en busca de mi primer pokemon-decía el aun sorprendido**

**-Mmm… Que raro no tenia idea de que venia otro entrenador aparte de ellos dos-miraba con cara sospechosa.**

**-Mis padres no me permitían tener un pokemon, ya que ellos los detestan. Así que me escape para buscar mi primer pokemon.**

**-Vaya historia, bueno justo queda uno**

**El Prof. Dirigiéndose a un cajón y de el saca una pokeball, era el ultimo pokemon que quedaba, un Cyndaquil macho muy tímido.**

**-Aquí tienes-Entregándole la pokeball .**

**-Gracias, en verdad esperaba este día-recibiendo la pokeball **

**-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir, mañana pásense al laboratorio para darles sus pokedex- acercándose a ellos**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos-Se despedía Alex**

**-Hasta luego Prof., Cless cuídate- saliendo de la habitación.**

**-Bueno será mejor que también me vaya…-levantándose.**

**-¿Acaso tienes lugar al que volver?-decía el Prof.**

**-No pero…-no sabiendo que hacer**

**-Entonces quédate, yo no tengo problema, además no veo que traigas nada mas que eso-a puntando a sus ropas extrañas.**

**-Es verdad esto es lo único que traigo-recordando el día en que murió.**

**-Bueno entonces…-sacando ropa de un cajón.**

**Te doy estas ropas-dándole un conjunto de ropa que consistía en unos guantes, polera, polerón, pantalones y zapatillas colores verde esmeralda y negro.**

**-Muchas gracias-recibiéndolas con mucha felicidad**

**-Descansa que al amanecer comenzara tu gran aventura pokemon.-sonriéndole**

**-Si, el amanecer de un nuevo día-susurraba mientras soltaba una lagrima de felicidad.**

_Espero les aya gustado opinen y no dejen de leerlo _

_bye^^ _


	3. Capitulo II: Conflicto y desconfianza

**Capitulo II:**** Conflicto y Desconfianza**

**Al día siguiente los jóvenes entrenadores llegaron al laboratorio, al entrar se encontraron con Cless y sus nuevas prendas y detrás de el al Prof. Elm con las pokedex.**

**-¡Hola Chicos!-saludaba el Prof.**

**-Hola-decían los 2 saludando al Prof. Y a Cless **

**-¿Y como te siente Cless?-preguntaba Kathy mientras se acercaba a el**

**-Mejor, gracias a Uds. Y al Prof.-sonriendo**

**-Veo que te adaptaste a la moda-Decía Alex soltando una risa**

**-Jajá jajá, si – se reía con entusiasmo**

**-Bueno a lo que venimos, aquí estan sus pokedex. Úsenlas siempre cuando encuentren un pokemon desconocido.**

**-Entonces si usamos esto ¿sabremos los datos de os pokemon no es así Prof..?**

**-Exacto, así que úsenlas siempre que as necesiten, ¡Ah! Y también tengan estas pokeballs-entregándoles 5 pokeballs a cada uno**

**-Je… con esto atrapare a los pokemon mas fuertes y conquistare la liga-gritaba y reía .**

**-No te olvides de mi- decía Kathy imponente**

**-Entonces tendrán que lidiar con migo también-sonriendo**

**-¡Claro! si no tuviera rivales como ustedes no Sria para nada divertido-mirando a Kathy y a Cless**

**Ya después de recibir sus respectivas pokedex, los 3 entrenadores se separan y cada uno se va por su propio camino.**

**En eso Alex que había sido el primero en llegar a ciudad Cerezo vio que había una multitud viendo una noticia que se estaba transmitiendo.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-acercándose**

**-Un ladrón pokemon-le dijo uno **

**-¿Ladron?-bastante molesto al escuchar **

**-Si, es un chico como de tu edad, que finge estar inconsciente y así a la persona que lo ayude le roba todo los pokemon que tiene-decía mientras se fijaba en Alex **

**-Inconsciente…-recordando a Cless apenas le mencionan eso**

**-Dime chico de donde vienes-pregunta con sospecha**

**-De pueblo primavera…-en shock**

**-Solo ten cuidado si te encuentras a un chico así, puede ser peligroso.-alejándose**

**-si…-tomando el teléfono**

**Unas horas mas tarde…**

**-Cless… ya llegaste-serio**

**-si estuve entrenando a mi cyndaquil-cansado**

**-Escuche que hay un chico de nuestra edad que le roba los pokemon a la gente-mirada seria**

**-eso es terrible, pero ¿que quieres hacer?-pensando**

**-su método es hacerse el inconsciente y luego robarle al que lo ayude-mirando fijamente a Cless**

**-No estarás pensando que yo…-serio**

**-no lo se… dímelo tu-sacando a Totodile**

**-Claro que no es así.-Desconcertado**

**-¿De donde vienes?-acercándose**

**-…-sin responder**

**-así que eras tu después de todo-poniendo a totodile en posición **

**-¿como quieres que te lo pruebe?-triste**

**-Batallemos, si me ganas, dejare de pensar que tu eres el ladrón. Pero si gano vendrás con migo a la policía-preparándose**

**-Esta bien-Sacando a Cyndaquil **

**Los 2 amigos se miran fijamente, sus pokemons esperando las ordenes de sus maestros se muestran impacientes por luchar**

**-Totodile !Arañazo!**

**Cyndaquil lo esquiva rápidamente**

**-Cyndaquil ¡Pantalla humo!**

**La zona se rodea con pantalla humo, dejando a totodile y a Alex casi a ciegas**

**-Eso no me detendrá, ¡Mordisco!**

**Cyndaquil apenas logra esquivar el mordisco de Totodile, que logro localizar a cyndaquil con gran velocidad**

**-¡Usa placaje!**

**Cyndaquil golpea a Totodile, que resiste el golpe y este lo atrapa con sus garras**

**-Je… ¡Mordisco!**

**Totodile le da una gran mordida a cyndaquil**

**-¡Cyndaquil!-preocupado**

**-Usa Ascuas**

**Cyndaquil usa ascuas y le chamusca la cara a totodile quien lo suelta**

**-Tch… ¡Usa pistola agua!**

**Cyndaquil esquiva con dificultad**

**-¡Ataque rápido!**

**Golpea a Totodile y se aleja rápidamente, pero Totodile le da un golpe con la cola dejando inconsciente a cyndaquil.**

**-Perdí… **

**-Ahora vendrás conmigo… **

**En eso llega Kathy**

**-¡Oigan! ¿Escucharon? Capturaron a un ladrón de pokemons, al parecer era del equipo Rocket-llegando apresurada**

**-¡Hablas enserio!-Sorprendido**

**-¿Qué hacían?-curiosa**

**-Yo…-arrepentido**

**-Entrenábamos-dijo Cless**

**-Cless…-Sorprendido**

**-Que malos, ¡yo también me uno!-Emocionada**

**-Cless… lo siento…-avergonzado**

**-no te preocupes, ahora vamos a entrenar-sonriendo**

**-¡Si!-aliviado**


	4. Capitulo III: Primeros Pasos

**Capitulo III:**** Primeros pasos**

**Después de entrenar los 3 entrenadores se fueron a alojar al centro pokemon, allí fueron recibidos por la enfermera Joy que curo a los cansados pokemons, Kathy que había salido a pasear se encontró a Cless quien hablaba solo.**

**-Me alegro de tenerte como compañero Cyndaquil aunque hallamos perdido nuestra primera batalla nos haremos mas fuertes**

**Cyndaquil respondía con saltos de alegría.**

**-Hola Cless-llegando**

**-¿Hola Kathy que haces?**

**-Salí a dar un pequeño paseo,¿y tu?**

**-Lo mismo-mirando la luna**

**-Dime, tu dijiste que te escapaste de casa ¿cierto?**

**-Si, eso dije**

**-¿Como eran tus padres?-Curiosa**

**-Eran estrictos e insensibles.**

**-Y ¿tenias amigos?**

**-Si…, tenia a varios…-nostálgico**

**-Bueno será mejor que entremos, se esta poniendo helado-mirando a Cless**

**-Si, Alex ya debe estar dormido-riendo**

**-Si,-riendo**

**Ruta 30**

**Ya los 3 en camino, pasan por la ruta 30 y deciden entrenar ahí hasta el día siguiente. Ya en la tarde.**

**-Bueno voy a seguir entrenando-decía Cless**

**-Se nota que hoy andas con energías-decía Alex **

**-No le exijas tanto a cyndaquil**

**Cless que seguía entrenando la puntería y velocidad escucha un sonido extraño tras unos arbustos.**

**-¿Será un pokemon?-Acercándose curioso**

**En eso sale un pidgey, Cless consulta la pokedex**

"**comun en zonas de hierbas y bosques, es muy docil y ahuyenta a sus enemigos levantando arena"**

**-muy bien, ¡Sal cyndaquil!-lanzando la Ball donde pidgey**

**-Cyndaquil usa ascuas**

**Cyndaquil lanza ascuas que son bloqueadas por la tormenta de arena que provoco pidgey**

**Este aprovecha de picotear a cyndaquil**

**-Cyndaquil ¡Ataque rápido!**

**Cyndaquil lanza un ataque rápido y pidgey es lanzado hasta un árbol y queda debilitado.**

**-¡Ahora!-lanza una pokeball vacía, esa se menea un poco pero luego se detiene**

**-¡Si! El primero que atrapo-saltando de alegría con cyndaquil**

**Cless que volvía hacia donde estaban los demás se sorprendieron al ver que venían con un nuevo miembro de equipo **

**A la mañana siguiente los 3 amigos retoman el camino hacia ciudad Malva**

**Al llegar cada uno había atrapado a un pokemon, Alex un bellsprout y Kathy a un poliwag. Y así continuaron hasta llegar a ciudad malva**

**Ciudad malva era muy distinto a ciudad cerezo, había una escuela, la torre bellsprout, el gimnasio. Así se pusieron a recorrer la ciudad, y su primer lugar de visita fue la torre bellsprout.**


	5. Capitulo IV:Desafio torre bellsprout

**Capitulo IV: ****El desafío de la torre Bellsprout**

**Ya entrando en la torre Alex, Kathy y Cless ven a una gran cantidad de turistas y uno que otro monje tratando de que se unieran a ellos, al fondo se podía ver un gran pilar de madera que se extendía hasta lo alto meseandose suavemente.**

**-¡Que es eso!-decía Alex sorprendido**

**-Es genial ¿no?-decía un monje acercándose**

**-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curioso Cless **

**-Eso es el pilar central de la torre Bellsprout, se decía que había un bellsprout de 30 metros de altura y este era su tallo-apuntando al pilar**

**-¡¿Enserio!-decían los 3**

**-Si, además esta torre se construyo para entrenar pokemons, ahora mismo hay un desafío, si logran llegar arriba, tendrán la oportunidad de enseñarle un movimiento a sus pokemons, el cual les será muy útil debes en cuando-decía el monje animándolos.**

**-Yo me apunto-decía Alex con gran entusiasmo**

**-Pues no estaría mal intentarlo-decía Cless animado también**

**-¡Entonces vamos!-decía Kathy **

**-¡Ah! Se me olvido decirles algo, si no alcanzan la cima… se tendrán que unir a nosotros y rezar el resto de vuestras vidas aquí-riéndose mientras se retiraba.**

**-Yo paso-decía Alex mirándoles las cabezas a los monjes.**

**-¿Tienes miedo?-decía Kathy riéndose**

**-Di lo que quieras, pero calvo, no me quedo-acariciándose el pelo**

**-Oye, ¿y Cless?-mirando a su alrededor**

**-¿Eh?-también buscando. **

**-¡Hay esta!-apuntando ala escalera**

**Kathy y Alex corren hasta donde Cless**

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Voy a superar este desafío y así conseguir ese movimiento-decía con confianza**

**-bien pues te esperamos aquí-decía a Kathy **

**-Nos vemos-decía Cless subiendo las escaleras**

**Cless avanzo luchando con todo monje que se le encontrara, ya en la ultima escalera, Cless ve que ya casi esta en el último piso hacia su batalla final.**

**-Uf… por fin el ultimo piso, debéis de estar cansados-acariciando a sus Pokemon**

**-Será mejor que antes de la ultima batalla estén listo-Cless saca dos pociones y se las da a su pidgey y cyndaquil**

**Cless avanza entre los pilares que se encontraban en todo el lugar, ya en el fondo ve la silueta de alguien se acerca y ve que es el monje mas viejo.**

**-Vengo para aprender el movimiento especial-decía Cless mientras se preparaba**

**-Si lo quieres, debes ganarme-sacando una pokeball de su cinturón.**

**-Eso esperaba-sonriendo. ¡Ve pidgey!**

**El pequeño pájaro sale de su pokeball y da aun gruñido feroz de confianza**

**-¡Ve Bellsprout!-lanza la pokeball y sale un bellsprout meneándose de una manera que Cless nunca había visto hacer al bellsprout de su amigo.**

**-¡Pidgey usa picotazo!**

**Pidgey se lanza hasta el extraño bellsprout, que no le cuesta esquivar con facilidad el ataque del pequeño Pokemon pájaro.**

**-¿Eso es lo que tienes?-decía e monje con los brazos cruzados**

**-No nos subestimes, Pidgey usa Ataque rápido y luego picotazo.**

**Pidgey a las ordenes de su maestro usa ataque rápido el cual bellsprout no pudo escapar esta vez, luego pidgey dio el picotazo que fue esquivado otra vez**

**-No esta mal, pero no dejare que termine así-poniéndose serio. Bellsprout ¡usa hojas navajas!.**

**El Pokemon tallo se lanzo con gran rapidez, pidgey esquivaba con dificultad, pero la perseverancia de bellsprout hizo que pidgey se cansara, alcanzándolo y dejándolo mal herido.**

**¡Resiste pidgey! Esto aun no acaba. Usa ataque rápido,**

**Pidgey se lanza golpeando el punto débil de bellsprout, dejándolo debilitado.**

**-¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos!-decía Cless mientra abrazaba a su pequeño Pokemon.**

**-Esto aun no acaba-decía el monje sonriendo, aun le quedaba un Pokemon. ¡Ve Hoothoot!-sale de la pokeball una pájaro redondo parado en una sola pata.**

**-Eso es…-Saca su pokedex y consulta la información.**

"**Hoothoot, Pokemon Búho. Su percepción del tiempo es exacta. Ocurra lo que ocurra, lleva el ritmo moviendo la cabeza." **

**-Entonces, ¡Ve cyndaquil!-lanza la pokeball y sale entre giros cyndaquil, que al aterrizar prende las llamas de su lomo al máximo intimidando un poco a Hoothoot**

**-¡Cyndaquil usa Ascuas!**

**Cyndaquil lanza las ascuas a Hoothoot que lo dañan gravemente dejándole el efecto quemadura.**

**-¡Hoothoot usa Hipnosis!**

**HootHoot mira fija mente a cyndaquil a los ojos y cyndaquil se queda dormido.**

**-¡Despierta cyndaquil!-decía Cless a su Pokemon dormido, pero este no reaccionaba.**

**-Ahora come seños**

**Hoothoot lanza come sueños, este recupera energía mientras que cyndaquil recibía el come sueños.**

**-¡Maldición! Despierta cyndaquil-le decía a su Pokemon ya casi debilitado**

**-Acábalo con picotazo-ordeno el monje asu Pokemon.**

**Justo en el momento en que Cyndaquil hiba a recibir e picotazo empieza a brillar, Cless no lo podía creer, cyndaquil había evolucionado a un quilava,**

**-¡Bien! veamos …-sacando la pokedex**

"**Quilava-Pokemon volcán. El pelaje de este Pokemon es ignifugo. Puede soportar cualquier ataque de fuego"**

**-Que bien, ahora vemos los ataques…-sonriendo. ¡Quilava usa rueda de fuego!**

**El Pokemon recién evolucionado, se enrolla en una bola de fuego, que golpea directamente a Hoothoot dejándolo K.O.**

**-Bien hecho, as superado la prueba-Aplaudiéndole. Aquí tienes las instrucciones de enseñanza. El movimiento se llama destello, puede iluminar hasta la cueva mas oscura.**

**-Gracias, lo hicieron bien- Acariciando a sus Pokemon.**

**-Haz criado bien a tus Pokemon, ahora estas listo para retar al líder del gimnasio malva, ten cuidado no es nada moco de pavo**

**-Gracias por el consejo, adiós.-bajando hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.**


End file.
